Sibling Bonds
by CausticRaven
Summary: Will and Rowan Kenrith both had understandings of what the other twin was like. So it was only natural that when Will has a problem, Rowan has the solution. F/M, contains Twincest


For as long as he could remember, it was always just her and him.

Will Kenrith sat alone in a secluded, dimly-lit room with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. A short, azure-blue sword floated in front of him, the aura of the blade's power and dimensions visible to him through the focusing of his meditation.

He deeply inhaled before following it with a deep, slow exhale. Whenever he would meditate alone like this, he always prioritized synching his breathing. After all, such a simple thing as breathing patterns could have a large impact on clearing the mind.

…Except today, he found himself in a predicament. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to focus. His thought remained tethered to this world, weighed down by the visions of something else in mind.

Or rather, a someone else. Whenever he closed his eyes, Will would picture a woman; roughly his height and with a similar build- trim, athletic and curvaceous. His mind would subconsciously sketch this woman down to the last detail- be it the length of her legs, the pigment of her skin, or concerningly enough, how easily the voice submitted to him.

" _ **Please."**_

A deep sigh left Will's lips, his sword clattering softly against the floor as his eyes opened. He knew **exactly** who the woman he was picturing but dared not to even speak or think her name, lest by some miracle he was proven wrong.

From the window in his room, he could see dark storm clouds on the horizon and the sight of slight rainfall- no stronger than mist. He sighed loudly, rising from the floor and brushing a few spots of dirt away from the worn, comfortable leather jerkin and frayed pants he wore.

"So that's where you went off to."

A smooth, silky voice met Will's ears, his attention focusing to the open doorway and the woman leaning against it. She had long, shoulder length golden-blond hair and currently wore a warm, if not a little smug, smirk.

"Rowan." Will greeted the woman, his tone carrying no sense of emotion or feeling. "How are you faring this morning?"

A single, hearty laugh escaped Rowan's pale lips. "I'm well, dear brother." Her tone carried much more emotion and vigour, each word having a small skip in its step. She paused to look down at her sleeveless, ruby-red dress and smooth out a small wrinkle just above her knee. "How was your meditation?"

Will sighed, rubbing both of his temples with his fingers. "Unsuccessful." He replied in one word, watching intently as Rowan closed the door she had opened behind her. "I found myself unable to focus or concentrate this morning."

Will had theorized that it was because of their twin nature, but he was always partial to a bond with Rowan that was stronger than the bond of mere siblings. And while there was currently no evidence to suggest that she felt the same, Rowan's expression changed as she furrowed her brow at her brother.

"Odd." She began, her words heavy and blunt like the clumsy, inelegant strike of a giant's cudgel. "It's been years since you've been unable to focus during the morning rain."

"I'm well aware, dear sister." Rowan's words resonated with Will, the hand at his temples applying more pressure to try and fix the now growing headache that was starting. "Perhaps I should try and readjusting my sleep schedule."

The moment that suggestion left Will's lips, he had cursed himself for creating such a weak and flimsy suggestion. Rowan knew almost instantly that it was a lie, folding her arms across her chest and gave her brother a small pout.

"I didn't know that the time of day had an effect on your ability to concentrate." Will disdainfully chose not to dignify his sister's comment with a response, her continued smirk and laughter saying more than enough.

" _ **Please."**_

A single shiver ran down Will's spine, that single word overpowering him. The voice from before seemed to speak directly into his conscience, causing him to straighten his back out and shake himself loose. He turned to look at Rowan, somewhat surprised to see her expression was still thoughtful and pensive.

"Are you unwell, Will?" She asked, walking a few steps forward and effectively closing the distance between them. The back of her right hand touched gingerly against his forehead, a gesture that forced Will to roll his eyes softly.

"We aren't children anymore, sister." He muttered. "Meaning that you don't have to treat me like you did years ago." Rowan sighed softly, clicking her tongue as she removed her hand from her brother's forehead, accidentally yet gently running two of her fingers along his smooth, pale skin."

"You're only allowed to say that once you stop acting like a child." As if to prove her point right there and then, Will's lips curled upward into a petulant pout. Rowan smiled at her brother's actions, a nostalgic sense of happiness taking the lead of her current emotional state. When the twins were young, Rowan could always remember that Will would be the one to step up and take care of her whenever she was ill.

"What's with that smile?"

Rowan blinked twice, her mind returning from the most recent stroll down memory lane and suddenly felt aware of a large, ear-to-ear grin that was plastered along her face. "I was just reminiscing about when we were kids." Will furrowed his eyebrows, watching his sister with intrigue. "Do you remember that time when I was bedridden with the flu?"

The memories came flooding back to Will, a small smile upon his face. Rowan wasn't deathly ill and ended up recovering in a few days' time, but she certainly played her part like a professional actress upon the stage, captivating all in her tale of woe.

"You insisted upon me being at your bedside despite being well enough to move. I remember that time well." Rowan playfully pushed her brother, giving another wide smile.

"And yet considering all your complaints, you remained vigilant like any good brother would." Will softly rolled his eyes again, his sister playfully pushing him again. "And for that, you have my eternal gratitude. Or at the very least, my gratitude until you're the one who gets sick."

"I'll make sure to keep that gratitude in mind during our next match." That comment earned Will a third push, this one with enough force behind it to send him down to his bed, bouncing before landing on his back. A prideful and smug Rowan climbed on the bed, resting on her knees atop her brother.

" _ **Please."**_

Such an innocuous word spoken in such a devilish tone. Everything about it sent chills down his spine; whether it was the raw need and want of the tone, or the way that a sensual submissiveness dripped from each letter.

"Will?" She asked, concern and worry starting to betray her regular expression and words and invade her tone. "Are you alright?" Realizing her position, Rowan left the bed and Will brought himself up, his headache suddenly spiking in sharp, stabbing pain and intensity.

"I'm fine." He remarked, his elbows digging into his knees so his head could fall into his hands. "It's just a headache."

"Will." Rowan spoke her brother's name intently, rousing his head from it's current location. Their eyes met and in a slow, drawn-out move that seemed to last an eternity, Rowan had cupped her brother's chin with her right hand and moved her lips to his.

Their kiss was gentle and tender, and also over just as quickly as it had begun. Rowan's lips left Will's, a shocked and dumbfounded expression currently on both of their faces.

"…S-Sorry." She began stammering, tripping over such an easy and simple word. "I thought it could help you focus and help ease the pain."

Will sighed. This was such typical behaviour from Rowan; impulsiveness, impetuousness and disregard from the consequences of her actions.

…And apparently, his sister's lips tasted like honeyed apples. Will licked his lips, every sense of his body bathing in his sister's taste and savouring her flavour like a drunken reveler.

Will pulled Rowan back to him by the neckline of her dress, uniting their lips once again and refusing to let go as he pulled them down to the bed. Rowan's brain told her to pull away, despite being the instigator of this entire exchange. All of those thoughts were quickly drowned by the sensation of her brother's lips on hers and a slowly kindling heat that was now threatening to spread and boil over.

Despite all of her efforts and intentions otherwise, Rowan melted into the kiss with Will. Her lips parted so their tongues could dance, Rowan concerningly eager to follow her brother's passionate and skillful lead.

A hand moved to the back of Will's head and rested there, cradling it softly. He adjusted his spot on the bed so his arms had wrapped protectively around her waist and so his hands could rest in the small of her back. She pushed herself against his taut, sculped chest so her fingers could walk down every single curve and muscle.

"Rowan…?" Will moaned softly, mostly in confusion as to why she was so accepting of their newfound affection for one another.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She whispered, placing two kisses at the bottom of his jawline. "A part of me has always wondered what kissing you would be like."

"…Just what exactly are you talking about?" Will asked, beyond confusion at this point.

"Ever since we were young, Will." Rowan's normally peppy and springy voice was suddenly chained down by a burdening amount of weight and emotion behind it. "You and I were always different, but we were still so close."

To further show her point, Rowan crossed her index and middle fingers. "There was always a bond between us that transcended all the other brothers and sisters around us."

Will blinked twice. In the first one, he was able to register what exactly his sister was talking about. In the second, he fully understood what her words meant and the weight behind them.

She was right. Ever since they were young, the Kenrith twins operated on very similar wavelengths. The two of them could hold entire conversations without either of them saying a single word, and they always knew what the other was thinking about.

…Which, he was beginning to theorize, was the reason Rowan had shown up mere moments ago.

A silence fell over the two siblings, ending as she was bold enough to close the distance between their lips with another gentle, loving kiss. Passion and tenderness radiated from each twin like an aura, the two firmly locked in their personal embrace. Rowan readjusted her position, taking two moments so she could lay against his chest and kiss her brother properly.

Will's arms were still around her waist, but Rowan's hands had moved to his hair, fingers running through and pulling softly at his locks. A muffled groan escaped his lips and was caught in hers, a smile reappearing on her face once more.

They broke the kiss and their eyes met. Each gaze was powerful and revealed their true emotions to one another- unconditional love, happiness and slowly-building lust.

"I love you." Will and Rowan spoke, mere seconds after one another. Rowan broke away first, her gaze moving from the intensity of her brother's eyes and finding a stiff protrusion down by Will's crotch.

Rowan blushed, Will's gaze turning up to the ceiling as embarrassment flooded him and his words. The two, while emotionally intimate with one another, never expressed physical intimacy beyond the occasional hug, and certainly **never** anything like this.

"…I'm sorry." Will was first to apologize this time, one of his hands moving from Rowan's waist to adjust the erection hiding in his pants.

"No, it's alright." Rowan grabbed his hand by the wrist, her other gently caressing along the length of the bulge against his pants. "I see it's gotten bigger since I've last seen it."

"That was years ago, back when we used to bathe together." Will angrily scoffed. "We were both children back then." Rowan giggled softly, her fingertips gently brushing along his bulge once again, watching it tremble and visibly beg for release.

"I also didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject for you." Will leaned up and took his sister in another kiss, his lips moving slowly and passionately.

"It's not." Will spoke firmly as he broke for air. "But if we're going to talk about parts of us that have grown over the years…" Will groped his sister's chest, causing her to softly gasp and bite down on her bottom lip to suppress any other sounds from leaking out of her.

"Mmm…" Rowan moaned, her brother's rough, fleeting grasp against her breasts awakening an unknown feeling deep within her. "D-don't stop…"

Hesitantly, he returned his hand to her breasts and began massaging the one he grazed earlier through the fabric of her dress. Through the fabric, he worked the mound of flesh with his hand, squeezing gently and playing with her nipple.

Rowan was visibly restraining herself, attempting to keep herself silent by biting down on her bottom lip and gripping tightly to the bedsheets. "A-Ah…" A soft groan left her mouth, the pleasure feeling good, but still lacking.

"No more." She pulled his hand away from her body to allow one of hers to move to the neckline of her dress. "I can't take it anymore, Will…" Her fingers wrapped around the zipper along the back of her dress, guiding it down until it caught against the fabric just above her butt. Growling in anger and frustration, Rowan began to pull at it vain.

The whole struggle was equal parts humorous and endearing to Will, but he and his sister currently shared the same opinion; her dress was in the way.

"Here."

He climbed up and off the bed, standing behind his sister and laying a hand right on her firm, rounded ass. Rowan blushed and after a few gentle tugs, he freed her zipper and undid the rest of it, the garment falling to the floor as Rowan turned on her heels to face him.

Will gasped, almost a little too loudly for his own good. Rowan, putting it simply, was beautiful. Her breasts were modest but perky, each with an erect, pale nipple. Her hips curved perfectly into milky-white thighs with a lovely, tiny gap that housed her petite pussy lips and a mound of blond pubic hair.

Rowan took Will into another kiss, but this one felt different. A hunger and lust had filled Rowan's movements and actions, her hands moving all along her brother's body.

"Rowan…?" Will asked once again.

"I love you, Will." Rowan spoke, her hands wrapping around the bottom of Will's shirt before pulling it up his chest and off of him. "I've felt this way about you for an almost agonizing amount of time, but now I know you feel the same."

Will looked at his sister, who was currently naked as the day they were both born and knew that he had made his choice a very long time ago. For better or for worse, he chose Rowan. He would always choose Rowan, for better or for worse, and until the very end.

"I do, sister." He told her as her hands moved to the waistline of his pants. "I love you too, Rowan." He confessed to her, their lips locking again as Will's pants fell to the floor to join his shirt and Rowan's dress. He stepped out of them and it was at this point that the twins were stark naked.

Rowan guided them both back to the bed, with Will falling first and resuming their original position with Rowan atop his chest and a hand around his erection.

"It's… big. And warm…" Rowan fell relatively silent, her hand gently moving up and down her brother's length and her expression full of awe and lust. He groaned softly with each of her movements, his length resting in her palm with her fingers wrapped around the shaft. Her movements were slow, gentle and deliberate- clearly attempting to scout some kind of reaction from him.

"Rowan…" Will groaned softly and drawing out each letter in her name. Rowan's back tingled as a sharp, ravenous sensation fell down her and landed deep in her very core. Her name had never sounded so sexy, so lustful and so… needed before.

Rowan took Will in for another kiss, slowly picking up the pace of her motions on his cock. Heat continued to radiate from it, growing in intensity each time she would fully jerk him off.

Rowan smirked. An idea was beginning to form in her mind,

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Will asked, having seen that thoughtful, devious smirk on his sister's face many a time before.

Wordlessly, Rowan shifted down her brother's chest and past his rugged, model-like abs before she found herself staring at the base of his erection and a small, thick tuft of blond pubic hair. Her eyes lit up as her tongue started there and worked its way up, licking along his full length.

Will gasped as his whole body twitched. Rowan watched his reaction, her tongue leaving his head before looking up at him.

"Did it hurt?"

Will shook his head. "N-No, I just wasn't expecting it. K-Keep going, please…" Dutifully and wordlessly, her tongue glided down her brother's shaft and began to coil around it. Will had brought himself up and rested upon his elbows, partially to readjust himself and partially to get a better look at Rowan. Their eyes met and Rowan took the head of Will's cock into her mouth.

Warm, wet pleasure enveloped Will like a soothing blanket, the pleasure starting and following in time with the movements of his sister's lips, mouth and throat. Her head bobbed rhythmically, each downward movement taking more of his shaft until the full length of it fit down her throat. Will groaned loudly, his fingertips digging roughly and deeply into the bedsheets and pulling at them.

Rowan's gaze moved upwards, locking eyes with her brother. She ended her motions and took his cock out of her mouth, but still rested the head of his member along the curve of her lips.

Will almost broke right there and then. He had never viewed his sister in such a lustful and sexual way, but between the beautiful curves of her body and the pleasure she thoughtfully produced, he found his strength waning and the urge to take his sister as his own was growing exponentially.

"I never knew that you would be this much fun to please, brother."

Rowan winked at him before her lips and throat resumed their place as the sheath to his sword. Will groaned once more before his resolve finally gave way. The pleasure and pressure that was building in his crotch released, his orgasm culminating as several powerful shots of semen leaving his head and flowing down his sister's throat. She gasped softly in surprise but continued her work up and down her brother's cock until every last drop had been collected.

After a few seconds, Will's cock left Rowan's lips and she swallowed the entirety of his orgasm. She looked at him, pridefully placing a kiss upon his stomach.

"S-Sorry, Rowan."

She smirked. "Don't worry, dear brother. You taste a little better, but I have no doubts that you'll become my favourite acquired taste in a very long time. I'll just have to keep tasting you regularly…"

Will swallowed and blushed, Rowan climbing up to her knees and straddling her brother's hips. A single, stray finger of hers glided down her stomach before slowly parting her vaginal lips with a warm, wet sound. She was already soaking wet just from pleasuring her brother and being with him like this; easily letting her coat a fingertip in her own juices.

"Taste me, Will." She guided the fingertip to his lips and Will hesitantly took it into his mouth, his warm and wet tongue gliding all along the fingertip.

The faintly sweet, aromatic taste of his sister's womanhood overloaded his senses, lust growing within his core and threatening to spread all over his body. He took Rowan's finger out of his mouth before grabbing her roughly and suddenly by her hips. Sliding her up and himself down, their new position found themselves with Rowan straddling her brother's face and his mouth and lips eagerly beginning to feast on Rowan's pink, petite pussy. An excited gasp left her lips, Will's tongue and mouth working in a surprisingly deep and thorough tandem.

"N-No!" She moaned out whilst her fingers dug into his hair and her back arched. "N-Not so hard!"

Her actions betrayed her words, and Will had already chosen to ignore his sister's pleas. He continued his assault against her drenched, quivering entrance by moving his tongue up and down the length of her slit. His lips, on the other hand, began leaving small kisses all over her crotch and inner thighs. Rowan's legs began to involuntarily tremble from the pure, unfiltered pleasure her brother was giving her, especially once his tongue strayed too far north and found her untouched clitoris.

"I-I mean it! **Will!"** Playful slaps connected with his chest, only serving as more encouragement to attack that spot with even more fervor. At this point, Rowan had lost control of her hips, bucking and grinding them into her brother's face and threatening to suffocate him. Heat and pleasure was threatening to overtake her, and it was only seconds before she let it.

Rowan's orgasm was strong, a single bead of sweat running down her forehead and the contours of her body before stopping at her waistline. Her entire lower half trembled wildly, and the strength she had to continue supporting herself vanished entirely. She fell on her back, accidentally freeing her brother from the prison of her thighs.

"Did that feel good?" Will asked. Rowan ignored him, instead folding her arms across her chest and choosing to both visibly and audibly pout.

"I told you to stop, more than once!" She adamantly began. "You were making me feel too good and I couldn't last…" She muttered in defeat, Will chuckling softly. He smirked and offered her a single, apologetic kiss.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "Your words told me no, but your body insistently and repeatedly told me yes." Rowan returned his kiss and spread her legs slowly.

"I guess I can forgive you… but only once we're truly united."

Will looked at his sister's desperate, pleading expression and then at how inviting her embrace looked.

"…Rowan, you understand, right? If we do this, there's no turning back." Will spoke hesitantly and slowly, which made Rowan's quick and instantaneous reply stand out to him.

"I've been waiting for us to break the bond of mere siblings and become true lovers for a very long time. **Please** , Will… please don't deny me this."

He blinked, taking in his sister's heartfelt confession. The room had fallen silent, apart from his soft breaths and her slow panting. He placed his hand over her heart, listening intently to the beat of it and how it was perfectly synched with his.

Will returned to his spot prior, positioning himself so that he could enter her with one singular motion. Rowan began smiling, running her fingers through her brother's hair. "Oh yes, please." She moaned in encouragement. "Yes, fuck. Oh yes, Will!"

The two of them entered another tender, passionate embrace as Will moved forward, pushing himself into Rowan and shattering whatever remained of their bond as siblings. The two of them had crossed the line, and there was no turning back.

…Not like either of them wanted to.

Will's thrusts were slow and deliberate, training Rowan to take his length and turn the pain into pleasure.

"Mmm…" She moaned into his mouth. "Oh, Will." Will met his sister's gaze and flashed a smile. That same damn warm, welcoming smile Rowan had fallen in love with all those years ago. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Rowan." He replied, picking his speed up. His hips were beginning to oh-so-gracefully pound into her, his whole length being easily engulfed by her hungering, lust-fueled lower lips.

Rowan was tight, wet and snug- Will could've been convinced that she was a perfect fit designed just for him. They entered a quick kiss, but broke so they could look at one another. Nails began to run down his back and sweat began to bead upon her forehead. They leaned in for a kiss, but their lips eventually ventured elsewhere. Rowan's had found a home along Will's collarbone, and Will's had taken a shining to the nape of Rowan's neck.

All of this, combined with Will's continued thrusting into her was enough to send Rowan into a sexual overdrive.

"Harder." She commanded. "Make me yours, brother." Doing just as she asked, Will picked up the pace and power of his thrusts, the two of them quickly and effortlessly losing themselves to their base instincts.

"Maybe we should stop." Will whispered into her one ear. "Someone might walk in." The two of them both glanced at the door to Will's room, realizing that it was merely closed and not unlocked "A sight like this would be hard to expl-"

"I don't care." Rowan immediately countered. "And judging by the point we're at, I don't think you do either." Rowan and Will had both been holding themselves back from letting the pleasure win and culminate their love, but with the raging torrent of sudden intimacy and hormones, the two were losing that fight.

"Claim me." Rowan ordered once more. "Cum inside of me and mark me as yours- now and forever."

Will blinked at her words but understood what she meant. The two crushed together into another kiss as Will let loose of his restraints.

Shot after shot of his orgasm fired deep into Rowan, her pussy soon overflowing and the white liquid running down the base of Will's cock in rivulets. The two laid in the bed, basking in the comfort of their own afterglow as the soft patter of increased rainfall filled their ears.

"Don't move." Will whispered to his sister. "Let's stay like this forever, okay?"

Rowan giggled. "As you wish, brother." She placed a single kiss upon his jawline and held one of his hands in her own, intertwining the fingers. "Or should I say… my love?"


End file.
